


and i'm dizzy on dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Injuries, idk man i just work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe’s got that look in his eye—





	and i'm dizzy on dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> i nothing to say for myself except that [ash's edit](https://ruinsrebuilt.tumblr.com/post/161149792483) inspired this so here we are
> 
> sorry for any typos
> 
> title taken form [the might fall by fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=givzMxGKZps)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jesus _Christ_ —”

Joe stumbles, nearly losing his footing. Tipper reaches out—instinctive, automatic—to steady him. They’re trudging uphill in the mud at the back of Easy. Tipper’s lungs are close to bursting and Joe’s got that look in his eye—

Tipper doesn’t keep his eyes front and center: he trips, falls, hits the ground shoulder-first. Sobel’s ahead of the company, yelling, following them up the path towards Currahee. He’s motionless for a second as pain splits roadways into the muscle—then Joe’s swearing under his breath, saying, “come on, get up,” and yanking him to his feet, dragging him along until he’s steady on his feet again. They have to near-sprint to catch up. Sobel sees them, of course, that’s inescapable, but—

On their way back down, Joe gives Tipper a hard shove—a half-boost, half-hit forward—but he’s focused this time. He’s—

When they get back to their bunks to change before going to the mess hall, Joe calls over Doc Roe to take a look at Tipper. It’s just some scrapes, a bit of blood—mostly dirt in the wound, nothing serious in that shallow cut—but Joe’s looking at him like he wants to say something.

Neither of them do.

Joe does, however, wait until Doc Roe’s given both of them dry, unimpressed looks and gives them the all-clear, and they head off to the mess hall together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
